


Menaces et mensonges

by Nelja



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Season/Series 04, Subtext, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John se confronte à Scorpius après avoir sans doute trop usé des drogues de Noranti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Menaces et mensonges

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 4x07. Tout appartient à Rockne O'Bannon. Ecrit sur le thème "Des promesses" de 10-choix.

Toutes les promesses de Scorpius ont été des menaces. _Je te retrouverai_ , _je détruirai ta planète_ , _je saurai tout ce que tu sais_ , _je serai toujours auprès de toi_ , imprimées dans la violence, la douleur et la peur, et le souvenir d'une peau brûlante même à travers les gants de cuir.

Et maintenant, _je te protègerai_ en semble une aussi, qui entend que Scorpius a toujours plus de pouvoir que lui, et qu'il se tiendra près, tellement près. Cela effraie John. Cela l'effraie peut-être moins aujourd'hui, gorgé des mixtures de Noranti, ses sentiments étouffés. Il peut s'approcher de Scorpius sans plus savoir ce que signifient ses cheveux dressés sur sa nuque.

"Sais-tu ?" Il se sent comme ivre. Le dosage de ces drogues est bien trop irrégulier. "Je me fous d'Aeryn, je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle ! Promis ! " C'est vrai pour l'instant, pour quelques précieuses heures, et Scorpius peut distinguer les mensonges, n'est-ce pas, c'est ce qu'Harvey disait ? Serait-il possible de le tromper ainsi ?

"Merci John." répond Scorpius sans surprise apparente. "Je réfléchirai avec soin à la signification de ces mots - aux raisons pour lesquelles tu m'en avertis."

Scorpius prend la main de John. Cela ne le dégoûte presque pas. Il est conscient que ce sont les effets de la drogue, mais n'arrive pas à s'en offusquer. Sa main est guidée jusqu'au cou de Scorpius, et John peut se rappeler que dans son état normal, il aurait des sentiments violents - effroi, avidité ? - rien qu'à l'idée de serrer ce cou jusqu'à faire étouffer Scorpius, même s'il restait en vie, même s'il n'en ressortait rien de durable.

"Te rappelles-tu, John ?" demande Scorpius, "quand tu m'as assuré que tu ne savais rien sur les wormholes ? Ou quand tu m'as proposé de travailler ensemble ? J'aurais dû savoir, mais il y avait toujours une explication. Mon double psychique, les Anciens, ou juste toi. Tu es quelque chose de nouveau, d'inconnu et d'imprévisible. Tu es redoutable et cruellement nécessaire."

La main de John sur le cou de Scorpius commence à le brûler, et il ne sait si c'est de la chaleur ou de l'impatience.

"Et je sais que toutes tes promesses ont été des mensonges." conclut Scorpius en le regardant dans les yeux, et si John n'avait pas noyé ses sentiments, il lui semble, réalise-t-il, qu'il hurlerait.


End file.
